


Drabble Me

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Various pairing drabbles





	Drabble Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Just Married

Title: Just Married  
Pairing: Hermione/Bill  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Dancing in the moonlight  
Word Count: 100

Hermione stood on the balcony, admiring the moonlit night. She’d never thought a day could possibly have been more perfect than this one.

“Sickle for your thoughts,” a low voice murmured in her ear, arms stealing around her waist. Leaning back against Bill’s chest, Hermione sighed blissfully. He must have misinterpreted the sigh, for he asked, “Is something wrong?”

“No, I was thinking how wonderful today’s been, and how wonderful tonight will be.” She turned in his arms, one hand resting on his shoulder. “It’s a beautiful night. Dance with me.”

Bill smiled, kissing his bride. “Dance with you? Gladly.”

 

Fairy Rings

Title: Fairy Rings  
Pairing: Draco/Luna  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Mushrooms  
Word Count: 100

The Malfoy estate was befittingly large, and Draco had done his share of exploring the grounds whilst growing up. However, the wilder borders hadn’t interested him much.

Luna, on the other hand, loved the untamed woodland ringing the property; and Draco always knew where to look whenever he needed to find her. He stepped further into the trees, searching for his wife.

Her unexpected touch, pulling him back from a clearing, startled him. “Luna, what…?” he snapped.

“Hush,” Luna answered, pointing to the ring of mushrooms and the fairy lights within. “You’ll scare them.”

Kneeling, they watched the fairies dance.

 

A Small Adventure

Title: A Small Adventure  
Pairing: Sirius/Tonks  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: Body piercing  
Word Count: 100

Nobody gave the long-haired man in the black leather jacket or his violet-haired companion a second glance as they strolled arm-in-arm down the London street. Compared to some of the others around them, with their Mohawks, and multiple tattoos, the couple looked almost normal.

“This will be fun,” Tonks insisted.

“I still can’t believe you talked me into this,” Sirius said as they reached their destination. “I’m supposed to stay at Grimmauld Place; and what you’re suggesting sounds downright uncomfortable.”

“Don’t be such a baby,” Tonks scoffed, grinning up at her cousin. “You’re not the one getting their nipples pierced.”

 

Caretaker

Title: Caretaker  
Pairing: Harry/Neville  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: Grave  
Word Count: 100

Neville shoved his hands deeper into his jacket pockets in a vain attempt to warm them. The November day carried more than a promise of winter, the cemetery filled with skeletal trees clinging stubbornly to the last of the autumn leaves.

He didn’t look up at the sound of footsteps, dead grass and leaves crunching underfoot as they drew closer, focusing instead on his grandmother’s grave, his eyes red-rimmed yet dry.

Harry clasped his shoulder. “Neville, let’s go home. You’re freezing.”

“She always tried to take care of me,” Neville whispered.

“I know.” Harry’s fingers tightened. “Now it’s my turn.”

 

Bubbles

Title: Bubbles  
Pairing: Ron/Hermione  
Rating: PG-13  
Prompt: Bathing  
Word Count: 100

Hermione secured the clip holding up her hair and slid into the bubble bath, closing her eyes and sighing pleasurably as the hot water went to work, easing sore muscles. It had been a very long day at the Auror academy.

Movement at the door made her look up, smiling slowly when Ron sidled inside; his gaze transfixed on the skim of bubbles barely covering her chest. “Rough day for you, too?”

He nodded, still speechless.

Hermione reached out with one arm and pulled him into the bathtub, clothes and all. “I can fix that,” she purred, and kissed him.

 

Office Party

Title: Office Party  
Pairing: Ron/Susan/Tonks  
Rating: NC-17  
Prompt: In Susan's office  
Word Count: 100

Susan moaned as Ron thrust into her, hands tangling in his hair as she brought his lips to hers. She was as hot and responsive as he’d always dreamt, Ron thought hazily as she lay back on the desk, her legs wrapping around his waist.

The sound of the door opening made him stiffen, but Susan only smiled. “It’s all right,” she breathed, tightening around him. “She knows.”

Just how much she knew became all too apparent when Tonks’ arms went around his chest, tweaking his nipples. “Oh good,” she said in his ear. “I’ve always wanted a Ron sandwich.”

 

The Dare

Title: The Dare  
Pairing: Neville/Susan  
Rating: PG  
Prompt: Surprising Neville at work, Hogwarts' Greenhouses, on a dare. School Uniforms.  
Word Count: 100

Susan slipped into Greenhouse Three, glancing over her shoulder as she did. Hannah grinned and made a shooing motion with her hands. Taking a deep breath, she straightened, wiping sweaty palms against her school robes, and walked forward.

Neville was in the back as she’d known he would be, facing away from her as he worked. He hadn’t even heard her come in, giving her a startled glance when she touched his shoulder.

“Hi, Susan,” he said. “Did you need anything?”

Susan nodded. “Yes, actually.”

Leaning forward, she kissed him; realising Hannah had been right when he kissed her back.

 

Flowers and Superstition

Title: Flowers and Superstition  
Pairing: Neville/Susan  
Rating: G  
Prompt: Coming home from a wedding (not their own)  
Word Count: 100

Neville unlocked the door to the flat he shared with Susan, following her inside. She was still admiring the wildflower bouquet she’d caught earlier during Harry and Luna’s wedding reception.

“I should put these into water before they wilt,” she said, hurrying into the kitchen for a vase. “They’re so beautiful. Wouldn’t it be funny if the superstition held true and we really did become the next couple to marry?”

Neville thought of the ring he’d purchased only yesterday. “I don’t think it would be funny at all. I think it would be wonderful.”

Meeting Susan’s questioning gaze, he smiled.

 

Tutorial

Title: Tutorial  
Pairing: Seamus/Neville  
Rating: NC-17  
Prompt: Seamus goes to Neville for help with Herbology, but the tables are turned as Seamus ends up schooling Neville on something that definitely isn't taught at Hogwarts.  
Word Count: 100

Seamus had known Neville could help bring up his marks in Herbology. He’d also known for quite some time that Neville, like himself, fancied blokes. What he hadn’t known was that Neville had been completely inexperienced sexually, nor had he known teaching him could be so…pleasurable.

Steadying his breathing, Seamus smiled down at Neville, who smiled shyly back before getting to his feet. “Was that better?”

“Much. I told you it just took practise.” Seamus reached out, wiping a stray drop of semen from the corner of Neville’s mouth before cupping him through his robes. “Now, let’s talk about…homework.”  
 


End file.
